Queen of the Sea (COMPLETE)
by Sboyle92
Summary: Book 3. Lady of the Sea (1) Champion of the Sea (2) Fem!Percy LegolasxPercy Based on the Hobbit movies
1. Description

Queen of the Sea

The Hobbit + Percy Jackson & the Olympians

Perci has become separated from the company as she travels to save Gandalf from his fate. But when Gandalf and Perci rejoin the company, everything has changed. With war on the horizon and with things unsaid between Perci and Legolas, will this be the end? Or just the beginning? Find out in the long awaited sequel of Champion of the Sea & Lady of the Sea. Book 3 Fem Percy.


	2. Chapter 1

Queen of the Sea

The Hobbit + Percy Jackson & the Olympians

Perci has become separated from the company as she travels to save Gandalf from his fate. But when Gandalf and Perci rejoin the company, everything has changed. With war on the horizon and with things unsaid between Perci and Legolas, will this be the end? Or just the beginning? Find out in the long awaited sequel of Champion of the Sea & Lady of the Sea. Book 3 Fem Percy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hobbit or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 1

Previously:

 _"Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture. And what have I seen for my investment?" Gloin protested. "Naught but misery and grief and—" Gloin cut himself off as none of the company was listening as they were all standing up and looking beyond. There was a break in the thick fog around them, letting slight sunbeams through and illumating a large mountain the distance, the same one they had seen from the giant rock the Great Eagles had set them upon a week and a half earlier._

 _"Bless my beard." Gloin whispered. Suddenly there was a jingling of coins as Gloin took out his coin purse. "Take it. Take all of it."_

 _Percy suddenly gasped as she felt a dark prescence wash over her, causing her to whirl around and stare into the distance, the same way in which she knew Dol Godur and Gandalf lay._

 _"Gandalf!" she exclaimed as she could feel his pain and the darkness surrounding him. The dwarves, hobbit, and human watched as she whistled loudly. There was a few seconds of silence but then a steady beat of wings was heard and out of the fog came a Great Eagle. "Great Eagle, Mithrandir is in need of our help!" she turned to Thorin and the company who were about to watch their other powerful companion disappear on them. "Gandalf is in grave danger, I must go to his aid. Be careful, my friends, and do try not to enter the mountian without me. Oin, when you reach Laketown, have Bard get you kingsfoil and make a poltice out of it and put it on Kili's wound. Goodbye, my friends. Be safe."_

 _And with that, Perci jumped into the lake, going deep within before using it to propel her out and into the air in order for the Great Eagle to swoop under her and catch her on his back. Then they were flying towards the dark fortress, where hopefully Gandalf would be able to hold on for a moment longer._

 _Hold on, Gandalf, my friend. I'm coming for you._

When Perci Left:

"Uh…" Bard couldn't even speak as he and the rest of the Company watched Perci fly away on a Great Eagle. "Did that really just happen?" Bard couldn't help but ask. But then he soon realized that there was no time for questions.

He stepped forward. "Quick, give me the money."

"You'll get your money when we get the weapons." Thorin growled.

"You won't get a chance to get the weapons soon enough." Bard snapped back.

"Why is that?" Bilbo asked. Bard nodded his head.

"Checkpoint. And unless you want to get caught, I suggest you give me the money and then get into the barrels. And quickly too."

Grumbles were heard but they did as the human asked of them.

Bilbo couldn't help but worry about Perci and the reason she had disappeared. She had said Gandalf was in trouble. Hopefully he would be alright, though, with Perci coming to his aid.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Perci jumped off of the Great Eagle when they were close enough and proceeded to run the rest of the way. She was about to enter when she felt the prescence of an elf.

She hurried on, rounding a corner to see the Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond, and Saruman the White just ahead of her.

Perci continued forward, joining them silently. They looked to her, startled.

"I would like to help rescue my friend, if you would have it." The three exchanged glances before agreeing.

"It would be an honor for the Queen of Atlantis to fight alongside of us," Lady Galadriel proclaimed. "I shall go on ahead and to Gandalf."

And with that, she vanished. Perci fell in to step with the wizard and the elf lord.

linebreak

She was a pale, pure figure cutting through the dark as she journeyed forward to rescue him. As the orc that was kicking Gandalf felt her prescence and turned, Lady Galadriel waved her hand and a blast of pure power erupted, blowing the orc off of the ledge it had been standing on. She continued walking forward and lifted Gandalf into her arms, beginning to walk down the stone steps.

Then a dark, whisper began in Black Speech. "Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky… Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone…"

Galadriel, frozen, finished it. "Nine for mortal men doomed to die." She gasped, seeing the ghostly figures of the kings of man she had known so long ago that had fallen under the power of the ring and its master. She slowly turned to see that she was surrounded and so began to back up, stumbling slightly on her feet and falling to the ground with Gandalf still in her arms.

The voice began again. "You cannot fight the shadow. Even now you fade. One light… alone in the darkness."

Galadriel looked up towards where she sensed the voice coming from. "I am not alone."

From out of the darkness on one side, Lord Elrond in gold and black armor emerged, drawing his sword at the same time. On another side, a figure robed in white also emerged, carrying a black staff. And then, from thin air right in front of Galadriel, Perci appeared her shield and sword ready.

"Are you in need of assistance, my lady?" Saruman asked. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Perci couldn't help but roll her eyes. Gods, she disliked him and his ability to state the obvious.

But her attention was soon consumed by the ghosts of the kings of man shrieking.

"You should've stayed dead." Lord Elrond said, bringing his sword up to block the sword coming towards him.

Saruman had two ghosts attacking him, Elrond had three, and Perci had four.

Perci didn't know if she should be honored that to be considered the greater threat or not.

As she used some water in the air to strike out at a ghost sneaking up behind her, that voice began again.

"Capture the man flesh alive. It will be a great pet for our master."

Perci's eyes flashed angrily.

"Creepy voice, two things you should know about me. One, I am no pet to any one. Two, I am a woman, not an 'it'." Perci ripped her sword through two of the ghosts, turning around to find her back pressed squarely on Lord Elrond's. She relaxed slightly knowing that someone she trusted had her back.

While this had been happening, Galardiel was healing Gandalf as much as she could.

"Mithrandir. Come back." She pressed her lips onto his forehead. After a few short moments, Gandalf whom had stopped breathing, sucked in a lungful of air.

Gandalf turned his eyes onto her, rasping out: "He is here."

Galardiel didn't even bother trying to deny it. "Yes. The Darkness has returned."

"Gandalf!" Radagast shouted, arriving on his sled with his rabbits pulling it. "Gandalf! Climb on!"

"He is weak. He cannot remain here." Galadriel said, helping to put Gandalf onto the sleigh. "It is draining his life! Go! Quickly!" Radagast nodded at the Lady of the Light, slapping the reins and then they were moving. Galadriel turned towards Perci whom was now fighting back to back with Lord Elrond. "Persephone, go with them!"

Perci hesitated. "Go, Perci. We will be fine!" Lord Elrond shouted over his shoulder. Perci took a deep breath but nodded in acceptance turning into mist and following after her two wizard friends, hoping that the three she left behind would be alright.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Radagest, stop here!" Perci commanded as they got some distance away from Dol Guldur and were by a river that led the way to Laketown.

Radagastdidn't argue and both wizards, tired from the ordeal, watched as Perci closed her eyes and raised a hand towards the river. They watched as a portion of the water rose and separated from the rest and glowing a faint blue it followed Perci's hand as she moved her hand until it was directed at Gandalf.

Gandalf and Radagastwatched as the water spread out until it was the body length and width of Gandalf's body and then settled over his body, healing his wounds and removing any aches that he would have from his ordeal with the orcs and necromancer in Dol Guldur.

Finally, after healing Gandalf completely, Perci moved her hand once again in the direction of the water and dropped the water she had used to heal Gandalf back in, opening her eyes and meeting the wizards' smiles with one of her own.

"I thank you very much, my lady."

Perci smiled at Gandalf. "You are very welcome, my friend. Radagest, are you injured?"

"I am not, my lady."

"Good, good. Now we better get going. I have a feeling that our dear dwarves and hobbit are getting in to some trouble and are going to need our help."

Gandalf nodded in agreement. He opened his mouth to say something but Perci stopped him. "Radagest, Gandalf and I will continue on from here. We need you to go to Beorn and get his help, we're going to need him."

"Need him, for what?" Radagastasked even as Gandalf came to stand beside her wordlessly.

"For war." Gandalf said. Perci nodded in agreement.

"Yes, for it is coming and we are going to need all the help we can get."

Radagast nodded and hopped back onto his sleigh, directing his rabbits on where to go.

After he was out of their sight, Gandalf turned to her.

"And how are we to get to Erebor?"

Perci's eyes twinkled as she glanced at her friend. "Oh, don't worry, I'll take care of that for us."

She let out a long whistle, not unlike the one she had used to call the pegasus to meet Lord Elrond and his elves.

Gandalf, expecting more pegasus, looked up into the sky but was startled when he heard hoof beats on the ground. Turning, the two companions saw a pure black unicorn and a pure white unicorn come racing towards them.

Gandalf's expectant expression turned into surprise. "My lady, I did not expect for you to call for two unicorns to journey outside of Atlantis."

Perci shrugged and pet the two unicorns. "These two have just come into their prime. And Shadowmoon is the only one of his kind so far, a pure black unicorn, and we have Star, his mate, whom was getting restless at home. They've been getting antsy for a while, especially with me having left Atlantis for a time. After they get us to Erebor, they will return to Atlantis."

Perci got on to Shadowmoon's back as Gandlaf got onto Star's. As soon as the two powerful beings were on the back of the two unicorns', they were off to save their traveling companions and friends.

 _Oh, please don't have gone in to the mountain yet, you stubborn dwarves!_ Perci couldn't help but think to herself as the unicorns carried them at breathtaking speeds.

Little did they know that at the same time that Galadriel had banished the Necromancer, Bard the Bowman had struck down Smaug the Terrible with a black arrow. And that even now, their friend Thorin Oakenshield, King Under The Mountain, had been consumed with gold sickness. And an elf army was assembling to march upon the dwarven mountain.

Hopefully, Gandalf and Perci wouldn't be too late to stop everything from going from bad to worse.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They rode through the night, hoping to reach the City of Dale.

Just after mid morning, Perci and Gandalf burst through the Mirkwood and caught sight of the ruined city of man only to see it not abandoned as they had expected. An army of elves surrounded it, facing Erebor.

The two exchanged alarmed glances as they paused at the sight before continuing on.

Gandalf entered the city first.

"Let us through!" Gandalf shouted, making the men, women, and children, of Laketown that had been roaming the streets and had paused at the sight of the unicorns, dart to the sides. "Make way!"

They entered a main courtyard wear the humans were practicing swordfighting.

They got off the unicorns.

Perci turned to them. "I thank you, my friends. Now, return home as fast as you can."

The unicorns nodded and turned back the way they had came, galloping out of the city of man and back towards Atlantis. Gandalf and Perci exchanged glances before Perci motioned for Gandalf to lead.

"You know where we are going, my friend."

The two began to walk when they heard a loud, annoying voice shouting. "No! No! No! Oi! You! Pointy Hat!" The man must not have realized that Perci was standing behind Gandalf as he looked down at them from the top of the entrance to a building. Gandalf turned around to face the man. "Yes. You. We don't want no tramps, brggars, not vagabonds 'round here. We got enough trouble without the likes of you."

Perci was about to step in front of Gandalf to let this swine of a man have it when Gandalf waved her off and stepped forward himself.

The three begin to walk towards each other.

"Off you go. On your horse." The greasy haired man said, coming to a stop in front of Gandalf and Perci, still not realizing that Perci was standing there.

"Who's in charge here?" Gandalf demanded but was interrupted by a handsome black haired man coming to join them.

"Who's asking?" The new man asked.

Perci interjected. "We are, Bard." She came to stand between Gandalf and the bargeman.

Bard immediately recognized her while the rude, greasy man eyed her hungrily and Gandalf glared at the man.

Bard smirked. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that it is rude to eavesdrop on another's conversation, my lady?"

Perci returned his smirk. "Well, I didn't always do what I was told when I was growing up. Now, Bard, we need to see who is in charge."

"Why?" Bard asked, already leading Gandalf and Perci away from the greasy man and supposedly towards where they needed to go.

"Because war is coming."

Bard shot her a sharp look and saw the truth in her eyes. In the short time he had known the powerful lady walking beside him, he knew her to be an honorable and truthful being.

So if she believed there to be war coming, then he was inclined to believe her.

linebreak

"I don't know how many times I have to say this. War is coming. The cesspits of Dol Gulfur have been emptied." Gandalf ranted as Thranduill, Bard, and Gandalf were gathered in the middle of the tent while Perci sat on a stool and ate and apple that an elf had brought her earlier. Thranduill was having a hard time believing Gandalf, thinking he was making it all up in order to defend the dwarves. "You're all in mortal danger."

Even though Bard had believed Perci earlier when she had spoken of war, he was still having a hard time truly believing it.

"What are you talking about?"

Thranduill took this moment to stand. "I can see you know nothing of wizards."

Perci glared at the elf king's back but Gandalf shook his head slightly when he knew she was going to say something.

Thranduill continued, even though he could probably feel the daggers drilling into him from Perci's stare. "They are like winter thunder on a wild wind rolling in from a distance, breaking hard in alarm. But sometimes a storm is just a storm."

Perci broke her silence. "And what about me? Am I also like the wizards, causing alarm where none should be?"

Thranduill turned from where he was pouring a drink and met her sea-green gaze with his ice blue one. "Lady Persephone, I would not speak, if I were you." Perci stood immediately and stepped in his path as he tried to step around her back to his chair.

"Elf king you may be, but you do not speak to me in such a way, Thranduill. For I am a being of standing equal to you and Thorin Oakenshield, something both of you seem to forget. I have just as much as a right to speak as you do in regards to talk to of war, even if you do not believe an enemy is approaching."

Thranduill stared angrily into her eyes. "I care not of your gender nor rank. I care about the fact you left my son, your One, behind during your escape with those dwarves in the mountain."

Perci felt a spark of pain in her heart but did not show it outwardly. "And what would you have done in my place if your One was planning on marrying you only a day after meeting, not even asking if I would marry him, nor if it would be my wish to marry. Where I come from, those of my kind rarely get to live to their twenties, and even before then, they have to fight for survival almost the very moment that they are born." Perci paused, her eyes watering and meeting the elf's. "So is it any wonder why I would run and help a company of dwarves without a word to him?"

Thranduill and Persephone just stared at each other for a moment before Gandalf cleared his throat gruffily. "As I was saying, war is coming…" and the two beings, connected by one very special elf, turned their attention back on to the matter at hand, many things left unsaid between them but matters cleared enough that they could work together almost civilly if needed.

Perci watched as the three men began to argue again, feeling a faint familiar prescence growing stronger through the earth until it was almost right outside the tent they were in.

Perci smiled to herself, happy but also worried.

It seemed that Bilbo Baggins had come to see them.

And although she was overjoyed at the thought of seeing her friend, she couldn't help but feel the worry and anxiety pouring through him with every step he made. She couldn't help but feel as though she wasn't going to like what he was going to say.


	6. Not a Chapter

Okay guys, I need your help! I've been trying to find this story for a few months now but can't find it. I can't remember if I saw it on wattpad or fan fiction.

It is about the daughter of Tony Stark whom is paired with Steve Rogers. Tony's daughter in the first book is attacked by the Ten Rings but is saved by her mother whom gives her her powers. Her mother is a Valkyrie but had to return to Asgard after the birth of her daughter. This fanfic crosses Iron Man 1, 2 & 3, Thor, and the Avengers. This is really all I remember but if you guys could help me find this story, it would be great! Thanks, sboyle92.

Update: I would like to give my thanks to h3artb3ats5121 for helping me find the story I've been looking for! And as a reward, I would like to offer them this: they can choose any fandom and I will write a one shot for them as thanks!

The story is called 'Just Your Mistake/Life as Tony Stark's Daughter' by Asflokikins on wattpad .


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"These orc armies you speak of, where are they?" Thranduill asked.

Perci and Gandalf exchanged glances, not knowing the answer.

"Since when has my council counted for so little? What do you think Perci and I are trying to do?" Gandalf exclaimed.

"I think you're trying to save your dwarvish friends. You and the Lady Persephone both. And I admire your loyalty to them. But it does not dissuade me from my started this, Mithrandir, My Lady. You will forgive me if I finish it." Thranduill stood up and walked out of the tent to speak to the guards guarding his tent. "Are the archers in position?"

"Yes, my lord." A guard replied.

"Give the order. If anything moves on that Mountain, kill it. The Dwarves are out of time."

Perci sucked in a breath and darted a look at Gandalf.

Perci moved swiftly towards Bard, Gandalf following.

"Bard! Do you agree? Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of dwarves?" Perci questioned him.

Bard shook his head in denial. "It won't come to that."

Perci huffed in frustration. "By the gods! Dwarves are as stubborn and as unmovable as the very mountains they live in, especially this lot! And their hatred of elves is great as well. The Line of Durin will see themselves dead before they submit to any other."

Bard remained unmoved. "This is a fight they cannot win."

They were all then interrupted by a familiar voice, the one that Perci had sensed coming towards them a while ago. "That won't stop them. You think the Dwarves will surrender? They won't. They will fight to the death."

Perci couldn't help a large smile from consuming her features as she laid eyes on one of the company. Oh, how she missed them.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf exclaimed, Bilbo let a small smile come to his face at the sight of Gandalf that widened when Perci stepped forward from between Bard and Gandalf.

"Bilbo!" She stepped forward and hugged the hobbit, relief consuming her. He returned it.

"Hello, Perci. You don't know how good it is to see you again." Bilbo said.

Perci's sharp eyes, however, didn't miss the worry that was in his eyes. "What is it, Bilbo? What's happened?"

Bilbo released a deep breath. "Thorin has fallen into the gold sickness."

Perci exchanged an alarmed glance with Gandalf. Whatever the two of them had been expecting, it wasn't that.

"Start from when I left you all crossing the lake, Bilbo." He obliged, knowing that she was as much as part of the company and a friend of Thorin's as he was.

An hour later, they had reconvened in Thranduill's tent.

"If I'm not mistaken this is the Halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards." Thranduill remarked, his gaze placed squarely on Bilbo. Bilbo looked sheepish.

"Yes. Sorry about that." Bilbo stepped forward, unwrapping something. "I came to give you this."

The last part of the cloth pulled away, revealling a stone that glowed. Perci immediately knew that this stone was in fact the Arkenstone, the stone that Thorin wanted above all others. Thranduill stood up slowly.

"The Heart of the Mountain. The King's Jewel."

Bard stepped forward as well to examine the stone. Perci and Gandalf exchanged glances not moving from where they were.

"And worth a king's ransom." Bard said softly. Then he turned his head to look at Bilbo. "How is this yours to give?"

"I took it as my 14th share of the treasure." Bilbo replied simply.

"And you just gave it away, just like that?" Perci asked, wanting to know what laid truly in the hobbit's heart. Bilbo looked at his royal female friend.

"What use is treasure to a hobbit? Our wealth lies in our homes and our gardens."

Perci smiled at him. Bard interrupted the two.

"Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty."

"I'm not doing it for you. I know that Dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult. They're suspicious and secretive with the worst manners imaginable, but they are also brave and kind and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can. Now, Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war."

Silence.

"Well with each other, anyway." Perci piped up. Bilbo turned a questionable glance onto her. "Gandalf will explain. I have some friends to talk to."

Perci left without a word and walked towards an abandoned fountain in a different part of the city. She could feel a bit of water in the pipes underneath and willed the water back to life.

As water began to spurt out in the fading sun and from the mist of the fountain a faint rainbow began to form.

Perci dug out a very old coin, knowing it was the only one she had brought with her on this venture.

"Lords and Ladies of the Valar, please let this go through." Perci took a deep breath. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me the Olympian Council."


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Rest up tonight. You must leave on the morrow." Gandalf said, the two of them having left Thranduill's tent a short time after Perci had.

"What?" Bilbo asked, looking up at the wizard in confusion.

"Get as far away from here as possible."

"I'm not leaving. You picked me as the 14th man. I'm not leaving the Company."

"There is no Company. Not anymore. Imagine what Thorin will do when he finds out what you've done."

"I'm not afraid of Thorin." Bilbo said.

"Well, you should be." Gandalf states. "Don't underestimate the evil of gold. Gold over which a serpent has long brooded. Dragon-sickness seeps into the hearts of all who come near this Mountain." Gandalf then looked down at Bilbo with a faint smile. "Almost all."

Gandalf looks around them and spots Alfrid. "Heh. You there. Find this Hobbit a bed and fill his belly with hot food. He's earned it." Before Alfrid could lead Bilbo away, Gandalf grabbed his arm and whispered, "Hey. Keep an eye on him. If he should try to leave, you tell me." Alfrid began to lead Bilbo away.

"Move it!" Alfrid growled at Bilbo.

linebreak

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me the Olympian Council." Perci tossed the drachma into the rainbow.

The rainbow began to shimmer and an image appeared out of the mist.

It was Mount Olympus and it looked like there was a meeting about to take place. None of the gods had seemed to notice her yet. But she didn't care. She could feel her eyes begin to tear up at the sight of her father, someone whom she had missed during the time she had been in Middle Earth.

"Dad!" Perci exclaimed, interrupting Hermes accidentally. All of the gods' heads whipped around at her voice.

"Perci?" Her father questioned.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me." Whispers began between the gods.

"Perci, where have you been? We've been looking for you for days."

Perci smiled tearfully and shook her head. "That isn't important right now, Dad. I just wanted to see you just in case I didn't make it out of this one."

"Persephone, what are you talking about?" Apollo asked. All of the gods were concerned, even those who didn't like Perci. She had saved them all multiple times and earned their respect.

"I'm talking about war."

"War?" Ares piped up. "There has been no stirrings of war since the defeat of the Giants."

Some of the others nodded in agreement to Ares's statement.

"Not war with Giants or Titans, Ares, but with monsters that are worse then anything I have ever seen."

Poseidon leaned closer towards the Iris message. "Perci, my daughter, where are you?"

Perci shook her head. "I can't tell you that. Look, I don't think we have much time. I don't know if I will live through tomorrow or not, but I wanted to let you know, and wanted you to let my mom know, that I love you."

Poseidon smiled at his daughter. "And I love you, Perci. You are and always have been my greatest pride and joy."

Perci held her father's gaze for a moment before the connection between them fizzled out and Perci was left staring at the fountain once again.

She wiped her tears from her face, glad that the Valar had let her contact her father.

Perci felt her mind drift back to the prophecy Rachel had sprouted in her dreams.

She was torn. If she lived through the battle tomorrow, would she choose to return to her parents and friends? Or would she stay in Middle Earth where her soulmate lived as well as the friends she had made?


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thranduil and Bard ride together the next day with Perci following behind on foot and the armies of Mirkwood Elves and a few men from Laketown. Bard and Thranduil ride up to the bridge that had been knocked down all of those years ago by Smaug.

Thorin and the Company all look over the top.

Perci couldn't help the sigh of relief at the sight of her friends. She had known they were all alright, thanks to Bilbo, but it was different seeing them with her own eyes.

The Dwarf King and Elf King just stared at each other for a moment. Before a word is said, an arrow flies, hitting the ground at Thranduil's Great Elk's feet.

"I will put the next on between your eyes!" Thorin declared loudly. He loads his bow again with the dwarves cheering, raising their weapons.

 _Oh, my dear friend, how far you have fallen into madness_ , Perci thought to herself. Through the earth Perci could feel the sickness entrenched in the mountain, waiting to grab its next victim as it had done to Thorin.

Thranduil nodded slightly and instantly the elves closest to the three of them drew their own arrows and aimed them at the dwarves. In response all of the dwarves except Thorin ducked down behind the wall.

Thranduil smirked slightly and raised his hand, causing the elves that had drawn arrows to stand down and put their arrows back in their quivers and to return to rest.

Thranduil began to speak. "We have come to tell you payment of your debt has been offered and accepted."

"What payment? I gave you nothing. You have nothing."

Thranduil looked to Bard. Bard reached into his pocket and held what he had in his hand up. "We have this."

The dwarves were shocked. "They have the Arkenstone." Kili whispered. Then he began to get angry. "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!"

"And the king may have it with our goodwill." Bard tosses it up and catches it before putting it back in his pocket. "But first he must honor his word."

"They are taking us for fools." Thorin said softly, not believing that his enemies could have the Arkenstone. "This is a ruse. A filthy lie. The Arkenstone is in this Mountain! It is a trick!"

It was then Perci felt him.

"Oh, no." She whispered. Bard and Thranduil looked down at her but she couldn't bring herself to look at them, her eyes glued onto those in the mountain.

"It's no trick. The stone is real. I gave it to them."

Thorin turns around. His face showed how much the betrayal hurt him. "You?"

"I took it as my 14th share."

"You would steal from me?"

"Steal from you? No. No, I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'll let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim?" Thorin says in surprise. "Your claim! You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!"

Perci's emotions was getting the better of her, causing the ground to start to rumble slightly. The elves and men looked at Perci but she took no notice of them, immense dread filling her.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but-"

"But what thief?"

Perci spoke up. "You have changed, Dwarf King." Thorin didn't seem to have heard her, although the dwarves on the mountain did.

Bilbo repeated Perci's words. "You are changed, Thorin, like Perci said. The Dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word. Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!"

"Do not speak to me of loyalty!" Thorin shouts. He turns to the dwarves. "Throw him from the rampart!" The trembling in the earth began stronger, causing the dwarves to look at Perci uneasily and to not move as well. Thranduil and Bard exchanged glances, concerned and looked down at the Queen of Atlantis. "Did you not hear me?" Thorin walks over to Fili grabbing his arm but Fili pushes him away. "I will do it myself. Curse you!" Thorin began to walk towards Bilbo angrily.

But he paused when the very ground he was walking on began to tremble violently. "I am warning you just this once, Thorin. If you touch Bilbo or bring him harm, I will bring the very Mountain you have coveyed down around your head." Perci threatened. Thorin turned cold eyes on to her.

"You puny human would dare challenge the King of Erebor?" Thorin growled.

"You mad king would dare challenge the Queen of Atlantis, Champion of the Valar?"

Thorin scoffed. "Ha! I am not afraid of you, with your little powers."

Perci's gaze grew colder. "You should. Do you really think that Smaug was the last dragon in Middle Earth?"

Not only did the dwarves shift uneasily but so did the elves and man.

"You're bluffing." Thorin said.

"Do you really want to take that chance, Thorin? You and your Company have already met one of the species that I have on Atlantis. What makes you think I wouldn't have dragons as well?"

Thorin growled. "Cursed be the Wizard that forced you both on us!" Thorin continued to push Bilbo against the wall until another familiar voice interrupted.

"If you don't like my burglar then please don't damage him." Gandalf said, stepping out of the ranks of the elves and moving forward to stand beside Perci, Thranduil, and Bard. "Return him to me. You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain are you, Thorin son of Thrain?"

Thorin slowly lets Bilbo back up onto the rampart. Bilbo hurries over to the other dwarves whom quietly start helping him get over the edge so he could go to the safety of Perci and Gandalf. Thorin's attention was completely on the wizard now.

"Never again will I have dealings with Wizards! Or Shire rats! Or demigods!"

Bilbo begans to shakily climb down the rope.

Bard began to speak again. "Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?"

"Why should I buy back that which is rightfully mine?"

"Because we found it first." Perci muttered. Gandalf elbowed her lightly in the side.

A raven flew over all of their heads and landed in front of Thorin.

"Give us your answer. Will you have peace or war?" Bard asked.

"I will have war."

A rumbling is heard in the distance. They all turn to look at a hill just east of the mountain. They all watch in shock as an army of dwarves in heavy armor emerged from over the hill. A dwarf on a giant boar rode in front. With a slight signal from Thranduil, the elves turned to face the dwarf army.

Perci and Gandalf exchanged alarmed glances over Bilbo's head.

"Ironfoot." Gandalf said in explanation.

They began to follow Thranduil as he moved forward to confront this new spoke up. "Who is that? He doesn't look very happy."

"It is Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills. Thorin's cousin." Gandalf explained.

"Are they alike?" Bilbo asks.

"Gandalf has always found Thorin to be the more reasonable of the two." Perci says.

Dain rides his boar onto a rocky ledge as both armies came to a halt a short distance from each other. "Good morning. How are we all? I have a wee proposition if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider just sodding off?!"

All of the dwarves began to cheer, the elves began drawing their swords.

Gandalf stepped through the crowd, Bilbo made to follow but Perci stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Come now, Lord Dain."

"Gandalf the Grey. Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!"

"No need for war between Dwarves, Men and Elves. A legion of Orcs march on the Mountain. Stand down."

"I will not stand down before any Elf. Not least this faithless Woodland sprite. He wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then."

Thranduil smiles while the Erebor dwarves cheer. "He's clearly mad like his cousin."

"You hear that, lads? Come on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" The dwarves raised their weapons, the elves doing the same.

Perci darted forward to stand next to Thranduil. "Thranduil! This is madness! Let Gandalf talk to them!"

She would never know what he would have said in reply for a great rumbling sounded and then out burst giant worms, with wide gaping mouths. And also goblins and orcs coming from around the holes the worms had made.

"Were worms!" Perci and Gandalf exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, come on!" Dain yells out to no one in particular as men, dwarves, and elves stood frozen in fear and shock for a moment.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"The hordes of hell are upon us! Fight to the death!" Dain began to lead his warriors around the elven army and towards the orcs and goblins. The elves don't budge, watching the havoc that has begun. The dwarves were clearly outnumbered. Perci took a deep breath and took out her pen.

Bilbo looked at her incredulously. "What is that going to do against an army of orcs and goblins?"

Perci smirked and clicked the pen. Instantly a shimmering sword appeared in place of the pen. "Is this better?"

Bilbo just nodded faintly.

Perci began to step forward but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Thranduil holding her in place.

"I will not see my son's One fight in this." Perci glared at him.

"I am more then just your son's One."

She heard Bilbo talk to Gandalf.

"The Elves. Will they not fight?"

Gandalf didn't respond. "Thranduil! This is madness!" Gandalf yells to Thranduil whom looks at him coldly. Then looks back at Dain and his dwarves, whom have stopped and built a shield wall. Perci shrugged Thranduil's hand off her shoulder and raced forward.

Perci had just reached the dwarves when blurs raced past her in the form of elves jumping over the dwarven wall and right into the orcs.

As Perci jumped over the dwarves to join them, the dwarves rose from their crouch. "Charge!" One of Dain's men shouted. And the dwarves joined the battle

Faintly, she began to hear Bard shouting. "To the city!"

She turned to see orcs charging towards the city. She knew she would have one shot at this before she would have to return to her own battles. As soon as a majority were crossing the bridge, Perci felt a tug in her gut and the water flowing below Dale burst up ina huge wave knocking most of the orcs and goblins off and into the river far below.

"Watch out, my Lady!" Perci then ducked as an elf swiped his sword over her head and cut off the head of an orc that had been sneaking up behind her.

She nodded her thanks and returned to the battle.

A short time later Perci found herself standing almost back to back with Dain.

"Where's Thorin! We need him! Where is he?!" Dain yells looking around as if Thorin was going to magically appear in front of him.

Dain looks at Perci for a moment, not recognizing her. "You! Who are you?"

Perci turned and split the head open of a warg and then its orc before answering. "My name is Queen Persephone of Atlantis."

Dain looked surprised. "If you're a queen, what're you doing out here?"

Perci stabbed backwards and into the goblin trying to sneak up on the two. "I'm saving your a**es is what I'm doing!"

Dain laughed. "Ha! Very funny! I like you!"

Perci huffed and rolled her eyes but continued on fighting beside Dain and a small group of dwarves. Soon, the dwarves and Perci were backed up to the mountains, the elves having disappeared sometime during the battle.

Then all of a sudden another horn is heard in the distance. Trolls begin to march towards them. Perci took a deep breath. She knew the were-worms had yet to be defeated and now trolls were being introduced to already battle weary warriors. There was only one thing left for her to do.

She raised her sword into the sky and took a deep breath, releasing it all in one loud cry. "DRACO!"

At the same time, a different horn begins behind the dwarves. Perci chanced a look and saw Bombur with a giant horn.

Then suddenly without warning the barricade of rocks smashes outward as it is hit from the inside by a giant golden bell. The rocks fall forward and make a rough bridge across the moat. Thorin and the company rush out across the bridge with weapons in hand. Perci felt a smile stretch across her face.

"To the king! To the king!" Dain began to shout, just as the trolls began to charge them again. But then, Perci heard a familiar sound and couldn't help but laugh, the company and other other dwarves sending her a look but she just looked up in to the sky, where out of the dark clouds a dark black with a tinge of red dragon emerged.

The dwarves began to shift in fear.

"Do not worry, my friends." Perci said, her eyes not leaving her friend. Whom dropped down and landed in front of her, in between the orcs, goblins, and trolls, as well as the dwarves.

Figures jumped from Draco's back, revealing to be Mufasa and Scar, as well as twenty other male lions. And Draco wasn't the only being to drop from the sky, although he was the only dragon. Fifteen thestrals dropped down, their hooves sparking fire and their breaths becoming fire as well. From the backs of the thestrals fifteen stone warriors moved off and moved to stand beside Perci as Draco then launched into the sky and landed on Erebor above them all.

Perci immediately jumped on a thestral and gestured towards the company.

"If you would like to, you may ride one of them. They are breed for war and death. You will find no more loyal animal during a battle then they."

The company exchanged glances and then shrugged, moving to mount the thestrals. That left two thestrals left which Perci silently told to go to Bilbo and Gandalf and to guard them, just like the other thestrals were commanded to guard the company to the best of their ability. Perci turned her attention to Draco.

Luckily, the enemy was still stunned at the fact that a dragon was amongst them all and was frozen.

"Draco! Were-worms!"

"Yes, My Lady," Draco rumbled out and with a powerful beat of his wings launched into the sky and towards the were-worms whom had no idea they were about to be destroyed. She then turned to the lions and statues.

"Half of you stay here, the rest of you head to Dale, protect the humans."

Half of the lions and statues raced off and that prompted the goblins, trolls, and orcs to begin charging again. Only this time, Thorin was leading the charge. And the elves had returned and were attacked from behind.

And with the help of the lions, statues, and thestrals, they began to actually make a dent in the opposing army.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _On Ravenhill:_

"Bilbo."

"Don't move. Don't move. Lie still. Oh. Mm. Mm."

"I'm glad you are here."

"Shh, shh."

"Unh. I wish to part from you in friendship."

"No. You are not going anywhere. You're going to live."

"I would take back my words and my deeds at the Gate. You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me. I was too blind to see it. I am so sorry that I have led you into such peril.

"No, I'm glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin. Each and every one of them. It is far more than any Baggins deserves."

"Farewell, Master Burglar. Go back to your books. And your armchair. Plant your trees. Watch them grow. If more people valued home above gold this world would be a merrier place."

A voice interrupted them. "Did you get it all off your chest, Dwarf King? Or do you want me to come back later and heal you?"

Bilbo looked up tearfully. "Perci! Thorin! Perci's here!"

Perci moved forward and used the water from the broken ice, placing her hands fully on Thorin's body. Perci met the Dwarf King's slightly glassy eyes.

"Thorin, Kili and Fili are alive and they are going to need you. So fight, you stubborn dwarf. Don't let a little cut be the thing to do you in." Thorin smiled slightly.

"I have missed.. your humor… my friend."

"And I have missed your stubbornness." As they had talked, the water had begun slowly healing the worst of Thorin's wounds. "My power is healing you, Thorin, but since you have such grave wounds and since I've spent most of my power on Fili and Kili, I will only be able to heal you to a point where the elven healers will be able to take over for me. But until then, don't you dare die on me, is that understood?"

Thorin couldn't speak as the days of being under the gold sickness, the battle, and his wounds finally caught up to him as he was almost asleep.

Finally, Perci leaned back on her heels, knowing that Thorin was in no danger of dying at the moment. She caught her breath, exhausted from all of the healing she had done for others and fighting orcs and goblins herself.

Now that she could breathe, she couldn't help but worry over where Legolas might be.

She couldn't help but also be glad that she had sent the thestrals, lions, statues, and Draco, away when it looked like the battle was almost over, especially with the arrival of the Great Eagles.

linebreak

In the ruins of Ravenhill, Thranduill swept through, looking for Legolas and finally finding him.

"I cannot go back." Legolas barely looked over his shoulder at him.

"Where will you go?" Thranduill asked.

"I do not know." Legolas replied.

"Go north or go west. If you go north, find the Dunedain, they will lead you to the son of Arathorn, whom was a good man. His son might grow to be a great one."

Legolas began to consider going north. "What is his name?"

"The rangers call him Strider. His true name you must discover for yourself."

"And the west?"

"She will be found there." Legolas began to walk away but paused as his father began speaking again. "Legolas. Your mother loved you. More than anyone. More than life."

Then Legolas was out of sight and all Thranduill could was watch as his son left him.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"There is to be a great feast tonight. Songs will be sung. Tales will be told. And Thorin Oakenshield and his Company will pass into legend and bedtime stories."

"I know that's how you must honor him. But to me, he has never been that. He was… To me… he was…" Bilbo couldn't speak past his tongue tie. Even though he knew Thorin and his nephews were to live, thanks to Perci staying behind to heal them, which she was doing even now, days after the battle, Bilbo still felt that he should go before Thorin woke up from his deep sleep that he had been put in because of his wounds. Same with Fili and Kili as well. "I'll slip quietly away. Will you tell the others and Perci I said goodbye?"

"You can tell them yourself." Balin replied. Bilbo turned to see the company watching them.

"If any of you are ever passing Bag End, uh, tea is at 4. There's plenty of it. You are welcome anytime. Uh, Don't bother knocking." The dwarves all chuckled.

Then turned when they heard footsteps coming from behind them and parted.

"You two didn't really think you could leave without saying goodbye to me, now did you?"

Bilbo smiled widely and moved forward to embrace the Champion of the Valar and his friend.

"I wouldn't have even considered it." Bilbo joked. Perci smiled at him and hugged him again, pressing a soft kiss on his curly brown hair.

"Now, I want you to know, Bilbo, that if you ever feel like going on another adventure, Atlantis is always open to you."

Bilbo turned puzzled. "How will I ever find it?"

Perci smiled mischievously. "Just let out a sharp whistle when you are ready and you will be shown the way." Perci then turned her attention onto her wizard friend. "And don't you forget about visiting me either, Gandalf the Gray. I will be sure to have some chocolate chip cookies made for your visits."

Gandalf's eyes sparkled. "My dear friend, I could never forget about visiting you. And who knows, mayhaps I shall bring Bilbo myself for a visit."

Gandalf and Perci hugged and then Perci stepped back to stand beside the members of the company that were well enough to be on their feet. They watched as Bilbo and Gandalf mounted their pony and horse and rode off.

Before they could go inside, however, Perci spoke again.

"I hope you all know that the invitation to visit Atlantis is for you all, Thorin, Fili, and Kili."

The dwarves smiled at her.

"Aye, lass. That sounds grand indeed." Balin said, his eyes twinkling. Ori came up beside her.

"Perci, can you describe Atlnatis to us?"

They began to walk back inside Erebor. Perci looked down at the young Ri brother.

"Why don't you come visit me and see for yourself?"

Ori immediately turned pleading eyes onto his brothers.

Dori grunted. "We'll have to talk about it later, Ori."

linebreak

"Ah, the borders of the Shire. It is here I must leave you. That's a shame. I quite liked having a Wizard around. Seems they bring good luck."

"You don't really suppose, do you, that all your adventures and escapes were managed by mere luck? Magic rings should not be used lightly, Bilbo." Bilbo began to stammer. "Don't take me for a fool. I know you found one in the Goblin tunnels. And I've kept my eye on you ever since.

"Well, thank goodness. Farewell, Gandalf."

"Farewell."

"You, uh, you needn't worry about that ring. Fell out of my pocket during the battle. I lost it."

"You're a very fine person, Mr. Baggins. And I'm very fond of you. But you're only quite a little fellow in a wide world after all."

linebreak

Bilbo topped a hill and looked down into the shire. Finally, he was home. As he walked the trail up to Bag End, Bilbo saw two hobbits carrying a very familiar box between them.

"Wait a minute, that's my mother's glory box. And that's my dining chair. Ah! Put that pouf down!" Bilbo hurried the rest of the way. "What is going on?"

"Hello, Mr. Bilbo. You're not supposed to be here." A hobbit stated, setting down his cart full of things.

Bilbo was baffled. "What do you mean? On account of you being presumed dead."

"I am not dead. Presumed or otherwise."

Bilbo continued on. "I'm not sure that's permitted." The hobbit called after him. "Mr. Bilbo!"

"Twenty-one! Any advance on 21? Any advance on 21? Ha, ha! Sold to Mrs. Bolger.

Somewhere for Fatty to put his feet on." Laughter from all the hobbits at the auctioneer's words. "Any bids for this? This is Shire-made. No Dwarvish reproductions here."

"Stop! Stop! There's been a mistake!"

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? You know who I am, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. This is my home. And those are my spoons. Thank you very much." Bilbo snatched them away from the greedy hobbit.

"This is most irregular. Excuse me. It's been more than 13 months since the disappearance. If you are in fact Bilbo Baggins and undeceased can you prove it?"

"What?"

"Something official with your name on it would suffice."

"All right. Right. A contract of employment as a bur-Never mind as what." Bilbo took out his contract. "There. My signature."

"Yes, well. Uh, Well, it certainly seems to be in order. Yes. Seems there can be no doubt." The hobbit then looked closer at the contract. "Who is this you pledged your service to? Thorin Oakenshield?

"He-He is my friend."


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

One year after Bilbo reached the Shire, a year and a half since the end of the Battle of the Five Armies

Perci sighed, sitting back in her throne. She had arrived back in Atlantis a few months ago with the lions, statues, thestrals, and Draco and was enjoying the peace and quiet as she nursed her broken heart.

She had looked for Legolas after the battle but could not find him. She had asked Tauriel where he had gone, but she had not known either. Then she had gone to Thranduil, only to be informed that he had left to travel, to where Thranduil had not known.

Perci had chosen when healing Kili on Ravenhill and seeing the utter heartbreak and pain Tauriel had experienced at the thought of losing Kili and had not wanted Legolas to experience the same. Perci had chosen to stay in Middle Earth but the one she had stayed for seemed to not want her any longer.

But she couldn't mope about it any longer because right at that moment, Kiara, one of the lionesses, came into the throne room.

"My lady, strangers have been sighted traveling through the forest and towards the cave."

Perci stood and began to walk out of the throne room and towards the bridge.

"Do we have a count, Kiara?"

"About thirty, my lady."

"Be they orcs?!" Perci exclaimed, but knew that that was impossible. Orcs and goblins did not know the location of Atlantis.

"No, my lady," Kovu said, appearing and trotting at her other side. "Gandalf the Gray and Radagast the Brown was spotted amongst the group."

Perci paused midstep before continuing on.

"If that is the case, then begin preparing a feast. It seems that we are going to be having guests. I shall go and greet them at the mouth of the cave."

A short time later, Perci stood where the cave met the forest and watched as Gandalf came through the thick trees first. He slowly came to a halt at the sight of her, which caused the beings following him to move to the side to avoid running into his back.

Perci couldn't help but smile as she got a look at whom had followed Gandalf and Radagast to her door step.

"Welcome, Gandalf the Gray, Radagast the Brown. Welcome Lord Elrond and his children, as well as Lord Celeborn and Lord Glorfindel. Welcome, Beorn. And Welcome Thorin Oakenshield and his Company."

And although her heart still pinged with hurt and sadness over Legolas and not being able to see her family ever again, seeing almost all of the friends that she had made in Middle Earth so far, on her front doorstep practically, made it all worth it.

And when they all saw what exactly inhabited Atlantis, well, Perci had never wished more for a camera then in that moment. Their expressions = priceless.

The End

 **Questions: Should I…**

 **A) Continue into LOTR?**

 **B) Have instead of the Council of Lord Elrond (this is when the fellowship is formed) in Rivendell, have it in Atlantis**

 **C) Should I have Oin, Balin, and Ori meet their deaths in Moira or should it be some random dwarves that we don't have any emotional attachment to?**

 **D) Should Fili and Kili join the Fellowship, along with Gimli?**

 **Let me know which one(s) you would like me to do!**


	14. New Story

'Legend of Arda' is the next book in this series and the first chapter has just been published! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
